Nightly Prayers
by Vanille Strawberry
Summary: Destiny can wait until sunrise." Katara learns exactly why Aang can not use the Avatar State. One-shot.


This took me seriously long to write. POSSIBLE SPOILERS AHEAD! Do not read if you haven't seen the sneak peek of the Finale Trailer. If you want to see it you cn find it one Youtube.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. Mike and Brain do... so please don't sue. Hey! I can make rhymey words!**

Nightly Prayers

Aang stood alone on the rocks, head tilted towards the moon. His lips moved lightly in the still air eyes closed to feel the rays on his face. Katara took a hesitant step forward.

"Aang?"

He turned slowly to face her, eyes particularly wide at having been caught out of the house. He glanced quickly behind her to make sure no one else was there. Katara noted that he had changed into his Fire Nation clothes. She had also.

"What are you doing out so late?" she asked walking quietly to stand next to him.

"I'm not sure." His eyes slid upwards to focus on the glittering orb, "I think Yue was calling me."

Katara nodded along with his explanation. It was the same reason why she was out. The moon had been calling her for the better part of the night, and she had felt the urge to see it. Aang's lips began to move again, mouthing the words to a prayer. However, no sound came out, only a hiss of a whisper. A few minutes past in silence.

It took Katara a moment to register Aang had spoken.

"Hmm?"

"I said you and Zuko nearly killed Azula."

The water bender looked solemnly out over the ocean, hugging herself as a chill ran up her spine. Her ferocity and hatred against the Princess had scared her. Zuko's attacks had been sluggish and hesitant, which was understandable. Azula was still his little sister. Katara however had not spared the girl a moment to think.

"Zuko had his reason's" Katara murmured "And I had mine."

Aang frowned, "I'm just glad she got away."

Katara was struck dumb. Her mouth hung open, disbelievingly. Had Aang uttered that sentence or maybe she was beginning to lose it. He was glad that Azula had gotten away?

Then, suddenly, it was as if a great force had been unleashed towards him.

"What! Azula k-kills you and when I have the chance to repay the favour you say you're glad she got away?" the girls frame shook with suppressed anger, fists clenched at her sides.

"Yes." Aang said simply enraging her further.

The waves began to crash against the cliff side and the seagulls squawked in confusion trying to dodge them. Neither one of the teenagers spared this any attention.

"How could you even say that?" Katara's voice was now hushed and constricted.

Aang smiled bitterly at her, "Because I know you, Katara."

She stood still waiting for him to continue. A pregnant pause ensued before he responded in the same soft tone. His eyes that were normally alight with a playful gleam were now dull ad lifeless.

"You're not a killer. You're not like her, in any way."

"Aan-"

He cut her off, "What was your motive today, while you were battling her?"

Katara gave a sideways glance back to their house. The thought of crawling back into her bed and ignoring the question sounded appealing, however one look at Aang's nervous smile made her melt. She cursed him and his ability to do that.

"I saw her turning in your direction while you were helping the villagers. Your back was turned and she pointed her hand towards you…like last time. It was somewhat blurry after that. All I can remember is seeing her smirk and then I just went frantic."

Aang's head dipped in thought after her confession. "You think Azula blocked my seventh chakra." it had not been a question and Katara nodded to affirm the statement.

"Didn't she?"

"…Not exactly."

Katara's brows furrowed in confusion. Aang had averted his gaze back to the moon, a pained expression on his features. He inhaled deeply.

"I wasn't willing to finish my Avatar State training with the Guru. To gain control of the Avatar State I had to let go of something…_someone_. I couldn't do it."

"Aang, letting of that one person could save _millions_of others in the world. That person can't be more important than the world." Katara whispered incredulously watching his face fall with each word she said.

Aang grabbed her forearms and she let out a squeak. "You are to me."

Then he was kissing her, but this time instead of enjoying it, she heard his words resounding throughout her mind. He could not harness the Avatar State because of her. He was possibly putting her ahead of millions of innocent war victims. She couldn't let him.

She broke away taking a step back, her hand flying up to her mouth in a surprised gesture. Her lips were still warm and tingly.

Aang went on as if nothing had happened, "I had to let go of you, but I couldn't. The truth is I need to love you. I can't let go of something like that, it's one of the most precious things I have."

Katara choked out what could have been described as a sob, launching herself into him. They ended up in a tight embrace before Katara threw reason out the window to return the gesture. His lips were soft on hers, almost shy and she giggled against his mouth making him in turn smile.

"I love you too." she murmured into his neck once their kiss altered into a hug. "But you have to save the world Aang, it's your destiny."

"Destiny can wait until sunrise." he muttered capturing Katara's lips once more for a heated kiss.

Yue, who had been listening to Aang's silent prayers ever since he had been drawn to the cliff, smiled serenely glowing that little bit brighter for the couple's one perfect night.


End file.
